The Saga Of Logan and Lee
by candylyn
Summary: A collection of my favorite Wolverine and Jubilee stories ordered in such a manner to create a pretty good story. Please R&R.
1. A Picture

I don't own the X-Men and would ask that Marvel not send squads of Ninjas after me for using their characters in a story that I will not make any money off of. Thanks Stan, you da man.  
  
This a little didy about a bad man who became good ,who is trying to do something nice for a good friend he almost did some thing bad to.  
  
  
  
A Picture  
  
  
"Xavier's."  
"Wolvie?"  
"Angelo?"  
"Hey, I need a favor Hombre."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Don't call you what?"  
"Wolvie, don't call me Wolvie."  
"But J calls you...."  
"grrrrrrrr..."  
"Okay Logan..uh Mr.Logan."  
"Now what's the favor, you and Jubes in trouble again?"  
"Naw, but it is for her."  
"Okay, spill it."  
"I need you to go to California with me to get her sweet sixteen gift."  
"CALIFORNIA! What the flamin'...wait.... her birthday?"  
"Duh, this Friday."  
"That's two days."  
"You forgot, didn't you?"  
"....So what's in Cali?"  
"A picture."  
"A picture? Why the flamin'..."  
"Of her parents on their wedding day."  
"Oh."  
  
Eighteen hours later at LAX.....  
  
"We'll need to rent a car."  
"Angelo, I was wonderin', now that we done flown across the country and all. Why me? Sean would gladly brought ya, in the Blackbird two none the less?"  
"'Cause I knew you had forgotten the little pain-in-the-ass's birthday and she would be FUBAR if you didn't show up to her party with this gift. It'll be great coming from me, it'll be like the second coming of God if you gave it to her. Figured you could at least help in the recovery."  
"Oh,....Thanks kid."  
"No worries Hombre, I hate to see the chica cry."  
"See been crying?"  
"Uh..I didn't..."  
"grrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
"A little...she misses you."  
"Oh."  
  
Twenty minutes later on the road....  
  
"I hate LA traffic."  
"Want me to drive, Mr. Logan?"  
"Naw, I think the newspaper is off the next ramp."  
"Ride the shoulder, we'll get out of this quicker."  
  
A second or two later, After they got a ticket for driving on the shoulder....  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR"  
"Hey, don't kill me, I didn't see 5-0 sitting two cars back"  
"Pipe down we're here."  
"We need to find Carol Reds, she has the picture."  
"Why couldn't they just mail it?"  
"Something about that being a security risk and about privacy rights and blah blah blah."  
"Oh."  
  
In the basement of the Los Angeles Times, Angelo and Wolverine, lead by Ms. Reds, made their way through a maze of metal file cabinets and abandoned office furniture. They came to a darkened corner with a red light above a metal door. When she knocked , the light blinked into obivion and the door swung open. A spooky looking photo lab tech emerged from the murky blackness beyond the open door. He was clad in a rubber apron, latex gloves and maginifing glasses that bugged his eyes out. He looked Ms. Reds over as she muttered a few polite sentences neither Ange or Wolverine could hear from where they were standing.  
  
The tech looked them over before returning back into the lab. A few seconds later he reappeared with a large manilla envelope and thrusted at Angelo. Taking it with a shaky hand, Angelo returned to Logan's side and the man disappeared back into the darkness, slamming the door behind himself. A second later the red light fired back up.  
  
Ms.Reds lead them back to the parking lot and bid them a fond forwell. Driving away Logan only shook his head at all the weirdness of the visit.  
  
"Hey, Angelo, what was their problem?"  
"Crazy, Cali does that to you. Too much sun, too much glam. Look at Jubes, she's from here. That girl is loco in her cocoa...."  
"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"  
"Okay, okay she's the sweetest thing in the world and the most wonderful person I have ever known. 'Side I'm from here too you know?'  
"Whatever, what time does the flight leave?"  
"Six."  
  
LAX..one in the morning...  
  
"I don't believe this, Jubes is gonna kill me for keeping you from her party if we don't get back by tomorrow afternoon."  
"I'm gonna kill you if we don't get back in time."  
  
Logan sat motionless in his rather uncomfortable plastic chair that was connected to six others by a metal bar. He looked out at the flights grounded on the runway due to a freak blizzard in New York City and most of the eastern seaboard.  
  
He looked at the envelope Angelo was guarding with his little grey life and snatched it away. He had never seen Jubilee's parent's before, he had always wondered were she got her blue eyes from. He'd only know one other Asian kid with blue eyes. Well he didn't know her it was more like he almost killed her.  
  
"Oh muh Gawd."  
  
Logan's unlite cigar tumbled out his gawking mouth as he looked at the happy young married couple, smiling big happy newlywed smiles. He knew them, he had almost killed them Sixteen years ago, them and their newborn baby girl with blue eyes. He lowered his eyes to the floor, the realization that the girl he loved more than life itself, Jubilee, was the daughter of a man he'd once been paid to kill.  
  
His mind darkened and slipped to a place where he could hear a sad soulful blues gituar playing "Life Ain't Worth a Damn". He was back in a bar in West Hollywood, seated across from Slick Howard, the worst kind of scum anybody would have the misfortune to meet.   
  
"Logan, I have job for you. Wetwork in the Hills de Beverly."  
"Yeah what's the pay?"  
"Hundred grand now, two hundred later."  
"Well now someone wants somebody real dead for that kind of money."  
"Yeah some banker trying to bump off his partner. He wants it to look it an accident. The house is brand new, a gas leak'll do. Gas with cigarettes equals big boom."  
"Why me, any of your grunts could have done this?"  
"It's a gated community, 'lots of guards and security systems. The client wants this clean and by the numbers. It could ruin his "Man of the Year" imagine if this was to go south. You in?"  
"Yeah, I'm in. Accident uh, tonight, I'll do it tonight."  
"Very cool, here's a picture of Lee and his wife."  
  
Logan took the picture of the couple dressed in the best wedding attire Rodeo Dive had to offer.  
"Musta been one hell of a wedding."   
  
That evening Logan jumped the brick fence around Rio Alto Gardens and walked down the street without sighting even a barking dog. This so called secure community, with it's million dollar houses, was a joke. He would have told this Lee guy that moving here was a waste of money if not for the fact he was about to kill him.  
  
18954 Christmas Lights Lane was on a street lined with new palms and more million dollar homes with perfect lawns and expensive BMW's in the driveway. Logan chuckled at the excess, give him his Harley and the open rode any day. Money was nice, but it had it's place, like at the tables in Vegas.  
  
He entered through an open window, smirking at how easy this had all been. For a guy to pay all this money to live in a secured community, to leave the window open was a little more than ironic. Logan quietly made his way to the kitchen where he found the gas line connected to the stove. He wiggled it until it came lose without completely detaching from the back of the oven.  
  
It would a few minutes before the house filled with enough gas to blow up. He'd have to check the house for any open windows that would vent the fumes. He went into his nap sack and removed a rag, pouring cholarform on it then he made his way upstairs. He went into the first room at the top of the stairs and entered quiet as a mouse. There was sleeping couple interlocked in each other arms, they'd just made love he could tell. He opened the cloth and placed it over their noses. This was made easy by the fact they were laying so close together.  
  
He nudged them with his boot, actually it was more like a kick. Assured they were out, he closed their window and moved on. Soon he heard a sound that sent a chill up his spine, a baby crying. He followed the sound to the end of the hall. Upon enter a very pink cheery nursery that completely clashed with his ninja black commando killing suit with matching boots, he could clearly see a small something moving in a crib. He moved across the disgustingly pink princess room to the crib filled with ever manor of stuffed animal, he peered in. Two of the blue-est eyes he had ever seen looked up at him, she quieted her wail and giggled.  
  
He smirked, pissed to all hell that Slick had omited the fact that there would be a kid. He looked down at the little angel who was smiling back with gas, she was too young for a social smile. It melted his well frozen heart. He looked up at the table next to the girl's crib, there was an uncompleted neddle point with a pink moon and silver stars. In the middle were two crafted letters, a 'J' and a 'U'. He wrinkled his nose.  
  
  
"Bet your name is Julia...or Juliet. Yeah Juliet, you sure are cute enough to be a Juliet. Bet you'd grow up to be a real heart breaker too."   
  
He picked her up, the urge to do so overwheling him. He bounced her gently in his arms, cooing baby talk like an idiot. Her gentle breaths kissing his rough hands. She was perfect, he didn't understand this feeling of protection that was welling up in him. He put her back in the crib, it had been the gentlest thing he'd ever remembered doing.   
  
Logan lowered his head, all the windows were closed, the house was full of gas. All he needed to do was go to the door and light a cigar and toss it in. But little 'Juliet' just kept looking at him with those damned eyes. Logan brushed a gentle hand across her soft cheek, he'd surprised himself at how gentle he had done it. He exhailed. The money was too good to pass up. He looked around, there was nothing stopping him from taking her outside, she'd be safe when the house went up. No, then it would clear this was hit.  
  
Again she giggled and fussed. He smiled and grunted a laugh. He couldn't do it, defeated by a newborn, oh yeah the guys at the bar would love this one. He thought about her dying and for some reason,the voice of Fate yelled to him that this was incredibly wrong. This child was meant for something more than a death by fire. She had an incredible life ahead of her and he knew he would be sorry as hell to end it.  
  
Logan returned down stairs and wiggled the hose back into place. He opened a few windows and left the way he came. He even called the police on Slick; didn't matter the reason Slick had warrant on top of warrant out on him. Slick was going to do time now, maybe the kid and her family would safe, or at least that's what he had wanted to think.  
  
Angelo's nudges and calls finally snapped Logan back to reality. He'd wrinkled the prized photo a little, no real damage done.   
  
"We got a flight, we should be back in New York by 2 or 3 in the afternoon. If the roads are okay, we should make it to the party on time, if they are even still havin' one. I hear the weather's a bitch back home."  
"Life's a bitch Angelo."  
  
Angelo only looked at his clearly frustrated travelling compaign. Angelo shrugged it off as a mood swing, Jubilee had always said Logan was prone to them.  
  
The Flight was quiet as Logan reflected on what he'd just discovered about himself. He'd almost killed her, if she hadn't cried she'd be dead now and it would have been his fault. His mood didn't change once they got on the road to Massacheutts. He just looked out the window at the mounting snow gruffing everytime the newsman on the radio warned against going outside. Angelo had suggested they call and explain themselves to her. They could stay at a hotel and go home the next day, Logan would have none of it. He needed to see her, see her eyes.  
  
At 4 am they pulled into the school, Jubilee's party had been cancelled by her. She told Sean it was too dangerous for anyone to travel, but the real reason was Logan had taken off again. Or at least that was what Bobby called and told her. Frosty claimed, Logan got a call and bolted. She couldn't plaster a fake smile on for her party, the snow was just a convinent excuse.  
  
Jubilee sat on her bed, alone in the dark of her newly rebuilt room that still smelled like smoke. She clinched Logan's hat, soaking it with tears that she had fought so hard all day to hide. She was just greetful that she no longer had a room mate that would witness her moment of weakness.   
  
"Wha'cha cryin' fer Darlin'. Ol' Chucklehead had a stop to make."  
"Wolvie?"  
  
There they were those blue eyes that could talk him in or out of anything, only filled with tears. He flopped on her bed and took the little thing up into his arms. He apologized, but she only cried harder.   
  
"I thought you had forgotten me again or I had done somethin' wrong."  
"Now you hush up, you could never do a thing wrong to me Darlin' it ain't in ya. I only hope this explains where I been."  
  
He handed her the manilla envelope with shiny pink bow on it. She laughted through her tear and squizzed him. He hurried her to open it explaining it was from both him and Angelo.  
  
Her face lite up every shade of happy he'd ever seen on her, more tears poured uncontrollably from her eyes. The picture of her parents was a wonderful gift, but the best gift of all was him. She hugged him for another minute or so. Finally, Logan decided to tell her about their run-in from the past and what he had almost done. It would kill him to do it, to see her eyes turn sad again, but she had a right to know.  
  
"Darlin' I need to tell ya some..."  
  
She slumped forward even more, like dead weight. He looked down, she was asleep. He exhailed. Laying her back on her bed he covered her up with a blanket and kissed her on her forehead. It could keep, he'd broken her heart enough for one lifetime, this could keep. 


	2. Hold On

TITLE- Hold On To Me  
AUTHOR- candy aka candylynn  
E-MAIL ME- darksydelady@aol.com  
RATING- G  
CLASSIFICATION- Song Fic  
DISCLAIMER-I don't own anyone in the story.  
NOTES- "Anytime You Need A Friend" By Mariah Carey was used in this fic. Please don't sue me, I am a fan and was inspired.  
  
  
******************  
  
Ororo enjoyed the blessful peace and serenity of her garden, more now than ever. So much had gone wrong recently, it was nice to take this moment and make it her's and her's alone. Unfortunately, she knows of one person who can never seem to find the peace he so desperately seeks. Logan. Wolverine.  
  
Determination in her stride, Ororo Munroe entered the empty kitchen and picked up the cordless. Pressing the memory key then the number six, she impatiently listened to computerized tones sing out the number that was programed into the phone. Three soft rings later..."Jubes here, what's up?"   
  
******************  
If you're lonely  
And need a friend  
And troubles seems like  
They never end  
Just remeber to keep the faith  
And love will be there to light the way  
******************  
  
By nightfall, he'd come home, but for a man like Logan home rarely felt welcoming. But something tugged at his mind when he was at Harry's, something telling him to return here and now. Most of the lights were off, there was hardly a sound. But there was a scent, a happy lovely aroma that tickled his nose and tugged at happier memories. Just as he was about to embrace the joy the scent ignited in him, the demons returned. And even the beauty dancing in his nose, horridly twisted his soul with guilt. All the pain he'd caused her, all the trouble he brought into her life. Another regret for him to pile with the rest. She may have been the largest regret of them all, or at least her being caught up in the firestorm he called an existance.  
  
She could hear the front door open then slam shut. She'd fought sleep for the better part of an hour. He needed her, and she needed to be here for him. A beautiful catch 22. She waited for the familiar stomp of his boots against the steps as he climbed them. Instead, she could hear the chilling sound of him walking away. But where? She was 'here', she knew he could smell her, so why was he not coming to her?   
  
******************  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright  
******************  
  
He came to rest on a bench in Storm's well kept garden. The roses were in bloom, white roses. Innocent. Unlike him. He was a murder, a killer, an animal trying to be a man. He had taken another life recently, a young man so dedicated to Magneto's insane cause he literally sacrificed his own young life for that of his leaders by throwing himself between the madman and Logan during their fight. The sound of his screaming echoed in Logan's mind repeatedly; it was twisted and forced louder. It condemned him, called him what the others were too polite to...a monster, an animalistic killer.  
  
From the kitchen door, Jubilee could see him sitting in the darkness of garden. Her heart twisted into knots, he was hurting and it was killing her. She had heard about the boy, about how he saved Magneto by accepting Logan's cold adamantium claw into his heart instead of letting Magneto take the hit. Jubilee could only image the swirling hurricane of guilt and past crimes he'd committeed ripping his soul assunder.   
  
******************  
When the shadows are closing in  
And your spirit diminishing  
Just remember you're not alone  
And love will be there  
To guide you home  
******************  
  
The bloody battlefield of his mind was hazing. Self hate and loathing, boiled red hot just under his skin. A slow rumble of a growl was growing in his throat. He was unworthy to breath but too damned strong to die. He protected himself via instincts he couldn't control let alone understand. Why couldn't he just die? He would n'tbe able to hurt another soul in that specially held spot in hell that he knew he had earned over the years.  
  
Jubilee could feel him shifting towards the darkness, he was losing his battle with his demons. Again. She stepped out of the door and slowly walked through the garden. She captured a white rose and yanked it free from the bush, cutting her finger on a throne in the process.  
  
As she neared him, she wasn't sure what worried her more, the fact that he was so close to feral or the he couldn't smell her approaching even with blood trickling down her fingertips.  
  
******************  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
Love will make it alright  
******************  
  
He could feel a hand, small and gentle, resting on his shoulder. He snapped his head around ready to face his attacker. SKINKT!!! He was to his feet and breathing down her neck in a matter of a few split seconds. She didn't flinch, not one muscle, she never had been nor would she ever be afraid of him. She allowed the rose to fall between them and come to rest on the ground at his feet.   
  
He looked into her deep blue eyes and got lost in them for a second. Only a second. But in that second he saw every ounce of love and caring Jubilation Lee had from him. In that second he saw his own eyes reflected back in her's, they held the same love...the same caring.   
  
He backed away with a low sneering growl, claws still extended, face still twisted with rage. He sat back down, allowing his claws to cross between his legs in the shape of an X. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done to her, had she been a hair closer she'd be wearing his claws in her gut right now. She hugged his shoulders tight and kissed him on the top of his mussed hair. He shuttered with guilt as she showered him with kindness he knew he didn't deserve.  
  
"Go. Away." Was all he dare say to her.   
  
"No." was her only response.   
  
******************  
If you just believe in me  
I will love you endlessly  
Take my hand  
Take me into your heart  
I'll be there forever baby  
I won't let go  
I'll never let go  
******************  
  
She moved around to stand in front of him. With a feather's touch, she placed one slender finger under his chin. Without any effort, she pulled his lowered head upwards. Their eyes meant, the reflected moonlight made her sphire blue eyes dance and sparkle, reminding him of her powers. But inside their depths he could see her concern, her longing to comfort him, her undying need to make his world right. But didn't she know that in his world she was the 'right', she was the 'perfect'?   
  
His demons yelled at him, "She deserves better than you." "You will only hurt her." "Push her away." But there was one voice, it was soft and kind, like her's. It said in a whisper, "Believe in this, believe in me, because I have always believed in you. Trust me, because I trust you. Let me love you, the way you love me."  
  
An instinct he never knew he had overwhelmed him, his instinct...no his want, his demand for her. She wasn't his friend, he didn't love her with all his heart and soul. She was his soul, she was his heart, she was his very breath. Beyond friend, beyond daughter, beyond lover. She had become his very being.  
  
He reached for her, roughly pulling her into a tight embrace. She slipped onto his lap and was encircled by his trembling arms. She wasn't afraid or shocked only grateful. Grateful for the tears he was starting to shed, grateful to God that they had each other, grateful for Storm's call...and ever so grateful for him.   
  
He clung to her like the lifeline that she was to him, like they were to each other. His demons cried out and yelled to him, but for the first time ever he found the strength to call them liars. He wasn't a beast, he was a man, he wasn't a murder, he had killed but only to protect those he loved. The boy was a horrible accident. No malice was in his heart only a deep regret. The regret is what seperated the man from the beast.  
  
He buried his head into the gentle curve of her breast and cried tears he had penned up in his soul for as long as he could remember. Too long, even considering he'd lost most of his memories years ago. She stroked his soft wild hair, whispering 'let it outs' and 'I love yous'. It was all she could do, it was all she needed to do. She smiled and whispered in his sensitive ear....  
  
******************  
Anytime you need a friend  
I will be here  
You'll never be alone again  
So don't you fear  
Even if you're miles away  
I'm by your side  
So don't you ever be lonely  
It's alright  
It's alright  
******************  
  
"It's alright."   
  
  
  
  



	3. A Moment Between Strangers

I don't own the X-men nor have I made one dime by writting these stories. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Moment Between Strangers  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Chris, can a thursty man get a beer?"  
"Hey Logan, one beer, Canadian, coming up."  
  
Logan scanned the faces in the bar; a few college kids who didn't knew they weren't welcome at the pool tables, the two red heads that seemed to live there, and Chris the new bartender talking to Connie the waitress. A slow night, too bad, Logan had wanted a little action, still those college kids could be a prospect for some fun, later.   
  
The bell on the door clanged announcing a new guest to this rather dead party. Logan looked up from his Moulson peering through narrow eyes at the perfect creature that had entered the bar. A buckskin cowboy hat pushed down on a head of long flowing ebony china silk hair that framed a sweet mischievious face home to a pair of saphire blue eyes. She was Asian with a coloring of european in her features and was tall, very tall, at least six feet but he was sure four of those inches were curtesy of her high heeled boots. Her tight black jeans and fitted white t-shirt hugged her dangerous curves like a second skin.  
  
The college boys in the back cat-called and whistled, she ignored them completely taking a seat next to Logan at the bar. Chris looked over at her smiling, Logan returned to his beer. As interesting as she was he wasn't looking for company.   
  
"What ya drink Doll," Chris asked? She peeked over at Logan smirking at the smell of the beer.  
"I'll have tequila, lime. Kill the salt." She removed her hat and placed it on the bar to her left. Logan noticed but didn't look at her. She downed the drink like it was a shot and then ordered a Miller.   
  
"Excuse me," she asked turning her seat to Logan,"do you know how to get to Loch Raven from here?"  
Logan glanced up,"Maps for sale next door."  
"Sorry," she apologized and returned to her beer. Logan could hear a ruckus from the pool tables, the college boys were up to something, *Good* he thought. One of them, the big one, it was always the big one, broke away from the group and staggered over to the woman next to Logan. He slide between her and Logan leaning on the bar. He reached across her recoving her hat then placing it on his head so low it covered his eyes.  
  
"You know Sweety, I just love ridin'...ponies," he smuggly said looking her body over like it as a steak and he was hungry.  
"Take it off," she grunted.  
"Why don't you come and get it," the young man backed away from the bar with his index finger beckoning her.   
She shook her head, "They never learn," she whispered. Logan smiled, this could get interesting. The young woman stood and crossed the room over to the man now wearing her prized hat. She smiled seductively, nuzzling close to his ear she whispered,"Now that wasn't very nice, Sugah," then kneed him in the nuts. As he tumbled over, the hat slipped off his head, she reached out recapturing her possession with only two fingers. A roar of laughter erupted from the pool tables as she returned to her seat.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered and sipped her beer. Logan looked over at her smiling slightly. She looked at him with intense eyes and returned the smile.  
"You can take Main, turn left onto Greymalkin Lane after the second light, go about three miles and make a right onto Loch Raven Road. It's a one way." After raddling off the directions Logan returned to his beer.   
"Thanks friend," she pushed her beer aside and looked at the man. "I've seen you in here before, you like to fight."  
Logan peered over at her again, "Yeah what of it?"  
"Nothing," her eyes turned sad. He noticed, a pain hit his normally unsympathic heart. He could tell she was lonesome, she wanted to talk, but knew better than to try forcing a conversation with him.  
"You buying another," Logan pointed to her empty mug?  
"Only a Pepsi, I havta drive and all," she looked up at him sober as a nightmare. The beer and tequila had not set in yet.  
  
"Hey Chris get the lady a pop," Logan ordered, Chris filled a stein with the dark liquid and slide it to him. Logan reached up with a passive hand haulting the motion of the drink and forcefully passed it to the young woman. She smiled her thanks and sipped. "So you got business in town or is this a social visit," she'd won a fight she didn't know she had started, Logan could feel pain in her. She was cool, he could tell, if all she wanted was conversation, he could be a gentleman.  
  
"Family stuff, actually..." she looked up at him with a distant longing in her eyes,"yeah, just family stuff. How about you, you live in this burg, right, or just visit alot?"  
"I live here, up the road a piece," Logan explained, "at a school."  
"Xavier's or the University?" Logan looked at her, she was nursing her pepsi like it was a beer.   
"Xavier's," Logan winced at his admition. He hadn't planned on talking about himself.  
"I see, you a scientist or somethin' I hear the place is more research than school?"  
"I am...security."  
"Cushy, got any family?"  
"Sort of, I'm kinda adopted."  
"Really, me too. My Aunt and Uncle took me in, actually they were friends of my folks. Mom and Dad passed away."  
"Sorry to hear that kiddo," Logan looked at her pained face. The only thing on Loch Raven Road was a cementary and the church. He guessed her 'family businees' was a visit to the folks.  
"No worries.... they are together, that's all that matters."   
Logan nodded, "I'm glad you're at peace with it, 'kinda thing can sour ya."  
"It did," she admited spinning her now empty stein,"until I started coming here. They lived here for a little while, Auntie says this burg was the only home they'd known before they got married and all."  
"So they 'here', out on Loch Raven?"  
"Nope, but Auntie just told me that the church they got married in was out there. I was hoping to connect with something of them there, I never had the chance to before."  
"Why, you didn't get along with them before...they passed away?"  
"No, my Dad was killed a few hours after I was born, my Mom died the next day from complications, or at least that was what I was told. Never got to talk to'em, that's why I'm here, I wanna say my peace."  
"Sorry, didn't mean to ..."  
"It's fine, like I said they are together that's all that matters."  
  
Logan and the girl sat in silence for a while, she sneaked a few glances at him, but remained quiet. Logan removed his pinching wallet and keys from his back pocket, sitting them in the bar. After a second or two his leather wallet unfolded, in the space where his driver's license should have been was a picture.  
  
"Well now she's a pretty sight," the woman whispered with a smile. Logan glanced at his wallet and smirked a satisified smile when he realized the woman was talking about Jubilee.  
"Yeah, she's a handful too."  
"I can imagine, anything that darn cute has a tendency to be a bit much?"  
Logan's eyes danced with a smile,"You got that right. She's a good friend, my partner if you will."  
"Your partner, in crime, probably. She go to that school you work at?"   
"She used too, transfered up to the Massachuetts Academy." She noted the sadness starting to fill his face, he lifted his beer to his mouth pausing in a thought before taking a drink.  
"You miss her, you should visit her."  
"Can't, she has schooling and her life. The last thing she needs is this ol' Chucklehead bringing her trouble. 'Sides her friends and teachers ain't crazy about me coming up there."  
  
She took up the wallet, the wavy rises in the picture were tell tale signs that there was writing on the back. "May I read what she wrote," the young beauty looked up at Logan who hestitated, he finally nodded a yes. She slowly removed the photo as not to damage it and flipped it over to the back.  
  
"Dear Wolvie," she started to quietly read," I hate this picture because I am smiling like a flaming idiot (I know watch my mouth). But you wanted one so here you go. So the next time you run off or feel bad just take a peek and remember me with this dorky grin, if that don't make you smile nothing will. Jubes." She laughted a little and returned the picture to the slot where it had been resting.  
  
"Go visit her, she needs ya. Schools hard enough, especially some snobby private one. Trust me life's too short to worry about her friends or teachers, screw'em." The woman rose from her seat wiggling her hat in place. She said nothing else only patted Logan on the back. A second later the bell rang as she vanished out of the door.  
  
Logan got up, tossed a ten on the bar and left out behind her. He should have been able to see her, getting in her car or walking off, but there was nothing. No dust from a recently departed car, nobody walking, nothing. She'd vanished, he didn't even get her name.   
  
He fingered his wallet, the young woman's words lingering in his mind. She was right, it had been almost four months since he'd seen his Jubilee. He looked at his watch, it was about two in the morning, if he left now, he could make it to the Academy by six. Smiling, he mounted his hog and took off for the highway.  
  



	4. Defination Of Love

The Definition of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, the Good word is owned by everyone who believes, I also do not make money by writing these stories.   
  
Dedication: to my Mother-Donna and my Love-Damon.  
  
Note: If you have not noticed I love to use Jubilee and Wolverine in my stories basically because their relationship is so pure. I like them any way I can get them- friends, father/daughter, lovers, whatever... I hope that everyone keeps an open mind about this story. I tried my best to show what I feel in my soul to be a real love, sex has nothing to do with it.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
She looked at them in horror, the utter thought of killing Wolverine too painful for her mind to process. Worst of all, she had no one to help her argue against this line of action. Scott was the ever mindful Leader hell bent on protecting 'the greater Good". Jean, the Professor and Betsy, relying far too heavily on their mutant abilities, have come to the conclusion that little else can be done for Logan. Remy's only testimony in all of this was the blood pouring out of his side from the deep gash Logan gave him during their confrontation in the woods. The others, not knowing any better sided with Scott.   
  
There was nobody else to help her pled his case, Kitty was in London and Amiko in Japan. She could not breath fast enough to push out her passionate words. Scott only looked at the junior X-Woman with a small amount of regret, but his mind was made up, if Logan so much as grawled he was dead.  
  
Storm was wordless, Nightcrawler prayed, Rogue was in tears, Beast attended to Remy's wounds, Emma only shook her head. They humored her words that were so eloquently spoken even Charles was impressed, but her demands for justice fell on deaf ears. Remy had not been Logan's only victim, a hunter camping in the woods was found dead earlier today, right around the time Logan went completely feral. Though the news broadcast had been verge about how the man died everyone feared the worst.   
  
He had been fighting this for years, he thought he had it under control, so did Jubilee. There was a day not so long ago when she ventured into those same woods looking for him. He had been stripped of his adamantium, his humanity, and his faith. She fearlessly walked into those woods and hugged him. She hugged a murder, a liar, a drunkard, a part time womanizer and her best friend. None of his evils, though she knew of them, mattered to her when she embraced him. She offered to stay, to take care of him, he refused her. He wanted her to be more than he was, she wanted to be just like him. The thing was, as different as they are they are both the same, strong.   
  
Her face had turned red, she was crying but did not know it, her fist were closed tight, she'd make them listen. She had to, they could not do this to him, didn't they understand how much she loved him and he her. Damn them all. She looked around the Ready Room, now void of Remy, Rogue and Beast, their eyes held the same stern determination to commit this crime against her. Grinding her teeth she ran from the room, they called after her. She would not respond.  
  
The woods were dark, but it was only five in the evening. She looked to the sky, the sun was covered by thick grey rain clouds, this was not Storm's doing this was nature's gift. Soon the sky opened up and the rain mixed bitterly with her tears as she ran through the woods not knowing where to find him, only knowing this direction felt so right.   
  
The ground was thick as it transformed to mud, the sun that had given her dim illumination had now vanished to the west. The rain continued. She ran on ignoring the pain in her side and the grawling in her empty stomach. Actually the grawling was a comfort that remindered her of him.  
  
With a flashlight in her hand and the suit she wore to graduation earlier that day, she trudged through the syrupy mud not really enjoying this Mulder and Scully moment. Especially considering her 'Mulder' was currently a knuckle dragging, snarling, grawling, fang baring man-beast in a seriously pissed off feral mood.  
  
She brokeout of the woods into a small clearing, no bigger than her bedroom. She was about to run across when she heard his breathing. Heavy, deep, and beastlike. He was laying near a dead fallen tree truck, asleep. She smiled, he was so peaceful, like a baby. If situations had been different she would have hugged up next to him and joined in his nap.  
  
She walked over to him slowly, but not fearfully. Animals can smell fear and weakness, they hunt by it. On those nature programs they both loved to watch, she had noticed that the hunting animal always went for the weakest or sickest in the herd. She would not be his prey, she was not afraid of him. That was Remy's mistake, the Cajun became afraid and began to respond to Logan fearfully and defensively. Logan attacked Remy in order to defend himself from a fearful enemy. Kill or be killed. Why she understood his actions in such detail she was unsure of, but from the moment she found him on that cross in the Land Down Under the knowledge of Logan's nature has been with her.  
  
She ran a wet hand across his slick hairy arm, the fur was softer than normal. He flinched then leapt to his feet knocking her to the ground. He stood over her grawling and beating his chest. In her soul she knew if he wanted her dead she'd be playing a harp by now. She slowly but confidently picked herself up off the muddy ground and looked him in his eyes.  
  
"Wolvie," she asked? He only looked at her, a low grawl rumbling in his throat, "It's me Jubes." Tears weld up in her eyes again, even now he looked beautiful to her , because she could see his noble soul shine through the breast it was trapped in. He galloped over to her, his knuckles dragged in the mud making a swirling trail next to his footprints.   
  
He stopped only a few feet in front of her, their eyes locked forever in a second. She reached out and captured his twisted face in the palms of her hands. He purred like a kitten, she came closer, he purred louder. She embraced him. His chest expanded and contracted heavily as he breathed, his purring grew louder. She would have laughted if not for the seriousness of all this.  
  
A man was dead, Remy was hurt, Logan had to answer for that. She placed her chin on top his head and breathed him in, he smelled clean, washed by the rain. She ignored his nudity, she'd seen it before. He twitched as the smell of the others filled his nose. They were scared and angry, confused and vengeful. He tried to brake free of Jubilee but she fought him tightening her grip, soothing him with strokes and kisses.  
  
Scott and the others looked on in awesome wonder when they finally saw them tied together in a tender embrace. She looked at them with threatening eyes, her hand twitched with the heat of her abilities. They followed her as she lead the man beast home, marveling at how he responded to her every word as if trained.  
  
That night Jean walked into Med Lab in search of Jubilee. The only light was coming from Logan's observation bed. She made her way over to the bed having spotted Jubilee. She and Logan were snuggled up next to each other quietly sleeping like children. The sight of them reminded Jean of the story of Beauty and The Beast. Jubilee was so small and beautiful, Logan was big and dangerous.   
  
Jean had planned on waking Jubilee, sending her to her old bedroom to get a decent night's sleep, but she changed her mind. Logan wouldn't be here much longer, Jubilee might not have that much time left with her Wolvie. At least not until he came back.  
  
The news reported that the man in the woods the police had found dead earlier had been accidently shot by another hunter, that was more than a relief. Remy's injuries would heal in time. But would Logan's? Once he fully returned to his 'normal' state she knew his guilt would consume him causing a knee jerk running response. Thus breaking Jubilee's heart one more time.  
  
Jean sat down in a chair next to them and watched them sleep, never had she seen a more peaceful pair. She glanced over at the night stand next to her, a bible lay open with a picture tucked in the crease. She lifted it, really to close it, but the photo caught her eye. Logan and Jubilee sitting on his motorcycle about to go for a ride. They came back two weeks later having been on some wild adventure thanks in part to Gateway.   
  
The photo brought a series of questions to her mind.  
Why did Logan always leave only come back, usually for Jubilee?  
Why does she always accept him with open arms when he did return?  
How is it that Jubilee can deal with him so easily?  
How is it that Logan can deal with her?  
Why did she help him off the Reaver's cross?  
Why is Gateway so interested in the two of them?  
Why did he allow her to get so close?  
Why did she want to?   
  
Jean allowed her eyes to travel across the pages of the bible until something else caught her eye. First Corinthians chapter 13 verses 4 to 8 reads-  
Love is patient and kind  
It is not jealous or conceited or proud  
Love is not ill-mannered or selfish or irritable  
Love does not keep record of wrongs  
Love is not happy with evil but is happy with the truth  
Love never gives up  
And it's faith, hope and patience never fail  
Love is eternal  
  
As Jean finished the verse she glanced up at them again. "Oh," she softly sighed while leaning back in the chair now satisfied with the answer to her guestions.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
I used a modern English version of the bible. 


	5. Little Noises

TITLE: Little Noises  
BY: candy  
RATING: PG-13 (shocking I know)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't the X-Men...at...all...never have...never will.  
NOTES: No sex, no real meaning, just romanic fluff. Slightly tear jerking....  
  
  
  
A clap of thunder shook him from his sleep, not that he was really sleeping all that well anyway. He was too worried about his wife. She'd been sick for, what, three days now. Couldn't keep a single thing down, not even crackers or water. She was tired and looked pale. For the better part of day the words, Legacy Virus, floated around in Logan's mind. *Anything but that,* he prayed.  
  
He rolled over and saw his beloved Jubilation peacefully sleeping in a tight ball. Brushing a gently finger across her cheek was all he needed to do to get her to instinctively roll into his arms. She wiggled into place, a perfect fit as normal, and didn't even wake up.   
  
He inhailed the clean scent of her hair, amazingly she still smelled as innocent as she did the first time he smelled her when she lurked around the Australia base, but she wasn't. He had *ahem* seen to that a year ago on their wedding night. Maybe it was her innocent soul that still flavored her scent pure, whatever.  
  
She squirmed a bit, that was new, but then again she was sick. Come hell or high water she was going to see Hank first thing. She kept telling him it was the Cajun's Gumbo, but after three days he seriuosly doubted if even Gambit's spicy slop could still be the source of her discomfort.   
  
thump  
  
His face wrinkled as his ears just barely caught a noise. He opened his eyes and scaned the room. He didn't smell any usual scents, no other accompanying noises, everything seemed to be in order. He laided back down, reating his cheek in crock of Jubilee's neck. Like a lullaby, the gentle sounds of the rain falling outside was just starting to affect Logan when...  
  
Thump....THUMP  
  
He growled softly, every animal instinct in his head started to activate. Someone else was in the room, he could feel them. He shot up out of his warm bed and started roaming their bedroom, "Wolvie," he heard Jubilee's sleepy voice calling him. He turned to face her, his finger placed over his lips warning her to remain quiet. She knew something was wrong, he only acted like this when trouble was close by.  
  
After another minute, he chalked it up to paranoia and returned to bed and the warmth of his wife's tender enbrace. He nestled his head between her breasts as she played in his hair. Her soothing touch had always had an interesting on him, he purred. Nobody had ever made him purr before.  
  
She place a sweet kiss on his forehead and settled back down. "How ya feelin' Darlin'," he asked, his voice was heavy with concern?  
  
"Sleepy, my stomach is..'kay," she was lying through her teeth and they both knew it.  
  
"You goin' to see Hank 'morrow," he grumbled.  
  
"Oh Gawd Wolvie, it was Gambit's gumbo..." he looked up at her with angry eyes, he wasn't bying it this time, he wasn't even going to act like he was buying it. She might have him wrapped around her pinky finger but a man has to put his foot down sometimes.   
  
THUMP THUMP....THUMP  
  
There it was again, only thing was this time he was able to zero in on the sound...it was coming from inside of her body. His angry eyes softened, with one motion, he rolled her on to her back and gingerly sat on her legs. "Wolvie...look I know it's been a couple of hours since we uh...but unlike you I need a little rest," she giggled looking up at him.  
  
"Shhh," he ordered. He lowered his body on top of her putting his weight on his bent arms. She smiled at him, but remained quiet. He crawled down her body, never touching her only allowed his eyes and nose to examine her. He was tracking something, she knew it, but what? His movements reminded her of how he would track a deer or a rabbit on one of their hunting trips in the forest, only she seemed to be the forest and something on her was the rabbit...*HMM,* she thought with a delivish grin.   
  
Just as his nose reached the skin right below her belly button he stopped moving. His expression turned curious as he pressed his ear to her flesh. THUMP THUMP.....THUMP....THUMP...   
  
Ignoring the sound of her heart beating and the churning upset acids in her stomach, he listened to the random new sound her body was making. He twitched as the sound fired up again then died, finally gaining a steady beat, the drumming settled into a rhythm he recognized as a heartbeat, a baby's heartbeat.  
  
A look of confused disbelief danced across his rough face. His eyes grew wide like a child's would on Christmas morning. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could, all his weight began to crush down on her legs. "WOLVIE, 102 pounds of flesh v.s. 300 of adamantium... laced... skelton," she could feel droplets of water moistening the bare skin of her stomach. Ignoring the pain in her legs she looked down at him, "Wolvie," she whispered,"why you cryin'?"  
  
"Darlin'," he managed to push out. His voice sounded confused, not upset confused, just a little out of whack.  
  
"That's me, look at me Wolvie," she reached down and cupped her hand over his left cheek. He looked at her, love and admiration was in his tearful eyes. She raised a slinder onyx eyebrow as he crawled up her body and unexpectedly, he embraced her, pressing her face into his rock hard chest. She could hear his heart racing.  
  
"Darlin'," he said again. She did her best to push him away, something was really wrong, he was crying and acting like she was dying. *Am I,* she wondered?  
  
"Wolvie, damn it you tell me right now what's wrong or I'll paff you into Jean and Scott's room," she barked, feed-up with his behavior.  
  
He pulled away from her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face, "Darlin' can't a man be happy about being a father," he asked in playful tone?  
  
"Sure, but yo...father," her blue eye grew to the size of saucers, "Like...Daddy....like you," she said while pointing to him. He nodded, snuffling back the rest of his tears. She wasn't with him yet, it was still sinking into her sleepy mind, that she was pregnant. "Okay, father..like parents... as in me and you..and... a....BABY!!!" There, she finally was on the same page as him, she almost fainted. With one hand he steadied her. She laid back down and remained quiet for a minute.   
  
"Jubilee," he asked? Worry started to set in, Jubilee was only 21, he had never thought about them having a baby. They hadn't really talked about it. Was she upset? Angry?  
  
"So you 'felt' the little bugger uh," she asked locking her eyes with his? He only nodded a yes. She exploded into a fit of laughter and hugged him tight. "We gonna have a baby, Baby!!! Hot damn WOOOOO," she yelled!!!   
  
Grunting a laugh, he squizzed her tight and planted a wet kiss on her shoulder. "Darlin'," was all he could say. Never in his life had he been so happy. 


End file.
